1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of scooters which are two-wheeled vehicles mounted under a horizontal platform, with the two wheels on axles to enable the scooter to rotate in a forward direction by a thrusting motion on the ground by one leg of the rider while a second leg rests on a portion of the horizontal platform. A vertical post or rod extends from a front location of the horizontal platform and a horizontal member is affixed at an upper location on the vertical post, the horizontal member functioning as a handle. Prior art scooters can transport the rider in a horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art references are relevant to the field of the present invention:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,716 issued to Borden on Feb. 25, 1992 for Extended Elevated Foot Platform (hereafter “Borden Patent”)        2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,562 issued to Kuo on May 14, 2002 for Scooter Having Changeable Steering Mechanism (hereafter “Kuo Patent”); and        3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,678 issued to van Ardenne on Sep. 16, 2003 for Scooter (hereafter van Ardenne Patent”).        
The Borden Patent has three wheels with a third wheel extending at a remote distance behind the second wheel to provide additional stability to enable the scooter to be moved forward and from side to side.
The Kuo patent discloses a scooter has a pair of front wheels and pair of middle wheels to provide additional support and stability, and a third single wheel at a remote location behind the pair of second wheels.
The van Ardenne Patent discloses a conventional scooter with improvements in the steering post and handle.
None of the prior art patents can function as a wheelie.